Display electrodes formed in a display region of an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel are transparent electrodes made of an ITO (indium tin oxide). Generally, in a process of a pattern processing for such electrodes, a substrate is coated with a metal thin film ITO or the like by sputtering or the like, and, furthermore, a photoresist that is a resin having photosensitivity is applied to a surface of the substrate and is exposed via a photomask, and then, by development, a resist pattern is formed, and, after that, etching and resist removal are performed.
Meanwhile, there has been devised a technology that omits the removal or application of a photoresist that forms a pattern of transparent electrodes by having prepared a stack of a photosensitive resin layer and a transparent electrode layer stacked beforehand on a substrate (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel, a periphery of a display region is provided with surrounding wiring that connects to the transparent electrodes. Known methods for forming this surrounding wiring are methods in which an electroconductive paste is applied by a screen printing method or the like (Patent Documents 3 and 4) and methods in which an electroconductive paste having photosensitivity is microprocessed by photolithography (Patent Documents 5 to 9). Note that in the case where formation of surrounding wiring that connects to a transparent electrode pattern formed from the aforementioned substrate with a photosensitive resin layer and a transparent electrode layer stacked thereon is attempted, the surrounding wiring formed on the substrate, that is, an electroconductive layer, contacts not only the transparent electrode layer but also the photosensitive resin layer.